The Green-Eyed Criminal
by MostWantedAssassin333
Summary: When brought back to Asgard, Loki escaped a few days in prision. He returned to earth with the power of the Tesserack. The Avengers are still healing, but they need to rise up to stop this new darkness that their beloved earth will experience. Loki has returned with a bigger and better army than before. Will the Avengers rise against him? Or will they be under Loki's rule forever?
1. Chapter 1: After Prision

Chapter 1: After Prision

FLASHBACK

_Thor opened the cellar door, tossing Loki inside. Loki went across the floor, and he looked up at his brother, Thor. Thor snorted, seeing his adoptive brother splayed on the floor. "You would never have been a king there, brother!" snapped Thor, his brute hammer gripped in his hand."I know that was what you were hoping for, but it's not what would have happened. You are a God, not a human! You don't belong there with the humans!" And with that, Thor closed the cellar door. Loki got off the ground, rubbing off some dust and dirt on his clothing._

_"I might of been," mumbled Loki, as he sat in a provided bench. The rooms of the cellar were very low to the ground, and he felt very weird inside of there. Loki knew he would not be in there for long. His brother always fell for the trick when he made an illusion about escaping something. Oh, Thor always fell for that. Next time Thor comes, he would do his little illusions._

_OOooOOooOOooOOoo  
_

_Thor walked back. _Oh, no! _Thor thought, seeing Loki walk out of the cellar. Thor sprang, and he realized that his brother has disappeared when he went through him. Thor smacked the ground, before he looked up, seeing Loki outside, closing the cellar door. "What a nice surprise, hmm? You always fall for that!" Thor puffed out some air from his nose._

_"Let me out of this cell!" yelped Thor. Loki looked up in thought for a moment, before turning down to face his brother. Thor looked at him back, straight in the eye. Oh, Thor knew what Loki was going to say. Thor prepared himself for what his brother was prepared to tell him._

_"No." And there went the words. Thor tried to use his hammer to smash out of the bars, but, for some reason, the hammer was too weak to get through the bars! Loki looked at his desperate brother, before his green eyes light up and his mouth turned into a nasty, crooked grin. "I will see you, brother." Loki turned away, before he began to walk away from the cellar, wiht the fighting Thor inside of it. Loki crept past all of the guards, before using the tesserack toget back down to the human world._

END OF FLASHBACK

All of the Avengers had gone their seperate ways. Steve had returned to his original hometown were he came from. Tony went back to the STARK building and he was getting ready to build a new one, for it was smashed after the battle with Loki and his army. S.H.E.I.L.D was proud to take Natasha back with them, and she began working with them again. Cleve went back to his nest in the lab with the docter, which was rebuilt after the tesserack had dissolved the land like salt in water. Thor took his adopted brother back to Asgard to take him to prision, while Docter (AKA The Hulk) went back to the labs helping people around sickened countries.

Steve looked up, seeing some light filter his house that he had bought. It was nice, and it had a gym downstairs so he could let all of his anger out. He sat down on the couch, before he kicked his shoes off. Then, there was a ring on the doorbell. He stood up, before he walked over to the front door. He had recovered from most of his wounds, but he didn't care about a few cuts and bruises. He opened the door to the house, and there was a girl standing there. It was one of the girls he had saved when he was in the battle with Loki and his army. She smiled.

"Hello, Captain America," she said. _Wow, she doesn't know my real name, _thought Steve, as he looked at her blue eyes.

"It's Steve," he replied. The girl just nodded. "What're you doing here, anyway?" The girl looked down into her pocket, before pulling out some trading cards.

"Can you sign these?" she asked him. She was about twenty five, maybe? He didn't know, but she, an adult, wanted to make him sign Captain America trading cards? He pulled a pen out of his back pocket, snatched the cards, and he signed all of them. "Thanks." He nodded.

"Where do you live?" Steve asked her.

"Downtown Vermont."

"That's kinda far from here. Why don't you stay here for the night?" he offered. She took the offer, and she walked into the house. It had a wooly carpet with some periwinkle walls, painted carefully onto the walls. There was a jet black T.V in the living room, granite counter tops, with a pearly white baseboards all around the house. In some places, there was some finely chopped wooden flooring, with some black designs and some chinese writings some people would notice if they looked at the wood close enough.

"Nice place," she commented, sitting down of the couch, before seeing his shoes on the floor. "Where do your shoes go?" He pointed to a basket by the front door. She didn't hesitate. She grasped both of the brown shoes in her hand, before rushing to the basket and dropping them in. Then, she saw dirty plates in the kitchen. She ran to those before she cleaned them off.

"Wha... what are you doing?" Steve asked her.

"I am making sure your house is purrrfect."

"Okay..." he muttered, watching her place some plates into a high cabinet above the fridgerator. Then, she saw some dirty clothes, basically his Captain America suit. Then, she sewed the hole in it on the shoulder then stuck it in the washing machine. She ironed some wrinkly clothes, before she hung up some curtains on his sliding glass door. She washed the countertops, before she smiled at her work. Steve was amazed. His house looked better than it was some time ago. "Thanks."

"No problem, Mr. America." She laughed at her own joke. He just faked a laugh, not finding the so called "joke" very funny.

Meanwhile, Tony had some wounds he needed to take care of. He dribbled a little water over a stomache gasp. "Don't worry," Pepper said. "You'll be fine." He rolled his eyes, in a slow motion. She grapped a tweezer, seeing some glass stuck in his side. She put the tweezer on it, before she ripped it out. Tony muffled a moan, feeling pain shoot around him like a cannon.

"I don't feel fine," he muttered to her. She just rolled her eyes, playfully. She then took off his shirt, seeing his body with cuts and scars. She dabbed a wet napkin at it. He groaned in pain. "Stop doing that." She dabbed at it. He fussed his arms some more. "Stop!"

"Oh, boo hoo. It's a scratch," she teased, before spilling some of the water on it. It made him tense with coldeness. He quivered. "It's not going to kill you, me putting some water on it."

"I guess you're right," he stated. He felt some water drip onto him. She touched his sore shoulder, and some warmth crept onto him. All the pain dissappeared for a moment, then when she stopped rubbing his arm, he felt the pain stut back to him. He moaned in another terror. "Touch my arm." This was not a request, this was a command. Pepper touched his arms. She saw his tense muscules relax with delight. He sighed.

"Oh, someone's enjoying something," she said. He nodded, trying to get to sleep. "Don't sleep, you need to waste the enegry you have now to heal these wounds." He just nodded, and she took her hand off of his arm. She grabbed some bandages, before covering the rest of his wounds. "Now we can sleep." She removed some of the bloody comforters and then she replaced it. She slipped into bed, and was followed by Tony.

"Want some warmth?" she asked. Before he could reply, she moved her body to him, and Tony felt her body warmth shiver into his body. She moved her hand up to his face, before she planted a kiss on his cheek. Then, she turned out the lights. Then, temptation took over their bodies. Tony kissed her, before whispering something in her ear. She laughed, in a very Don'tSayThatInFrontOfTheKids two of them, wrapped their arms around each other, giving the other very deep kisses on the neck. Then, the light shot on. Pepper and Tony looked up, seeing Loki.

"Ah!" Tony hid himself under the covers. He was followed by Pepper. Loki lifted an eyebrow.

"Someone's recovered... Especially with the very tight relationships going around." The both looked back up, seeing Loki giving them a Mexican Staredown.

"I-I am not recovered, if that is what you ment to say," Tony stated, as he got out of the bed, but as he walked around Loki, the God of Mischeif, he limped with each step he took. Loki forced out a laugh,

"If you're not recovered, you'll be very easy to take down. And," he mentioned, as he looked to Pepper. "you will be, too."

"You won't touch her!" snapped Tony. Loki turned to face him again. Tony gazed at Loki. "You had come back, but you know that you were defeated. What makes you think you will win this time?" Loki leaned over to Tony, before he grabbed him by his neck.

"Who said I was back to be king?" he asked. Tony shrunk backwards, getting free from Loki's grasping fingers. "Maybe I had come back for peace? Maybe I came... to live here? Or maybe I want to start another war? No one had mentioned why I am here!" Tony stared at Loki.

"So, you're not here to be king... You are here to kill for fun? Is that your big purpose to be back on Earth, days after the war with your flying monkeys?" Tony asked. Loki lifted his pointed staff to Tony's neck.

"Do not betray my ambition! S.H.I.E.L.D will not be here with you this time! I had thought this through, the days I was in Asgard Prision. It will just be you, and your best friends. The Avengers will not be guided!" snarled Loki, as he saw Tony staring at him. Pepper watched the two of them bickering.

"Can we just stop!?" snapped Pepper. Loki and Tony turned to see her, glaring at the two of them. Loki snarled, showing his teeth, before putting a crooked grin on his face. He used his staff, before touched Pepper's heart. Her eyes became jet black, then they became blue, with lighter blue lines inside of the whites.

"No, thank you. You will have to be busy without your wife, Stark!" yelled Loki.

"She's not my wi-" he began, but was cut short by the elevator cling. He turned, seeing the door close. He got his suit on, before he flew down to the first floor. He looked all ways, but he saw nothing. No Loki, and no Pepper. Worry filled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Loki was sitting in the back of a truck, feeling the rumbles of the car startle him. He had enchanted a blondie, who was driving in the front with Pepper. Loki smiled, before he realized he had only girls to accompany him. Then, the car wheeled out of the way. "What happened?" he asked the blondie.

"I did." Tony flew up onto of the car. "You got just girls. Who are you, Roadside Loki? Knock knock knock, God, who's there? Roadside Loki, recongnize me, darling? One, two, three, being part of me, five, six, seven, welcome to heaven! Shampoo and conditioning, pearls, pearls, pearls, twirls and curls, and girls, girls, girls, girls! You got these girls in your arms, Roadside Lo-" A blast interuppting the singing Tony Stark.

"You are about to be Roadkill Tony!" snarled Loki, as the wheels of the car rammed forward. It smashed into Tony, sending him with them. Soon, he fell off the side, more injured then ever. He groaned. He did not have Pepper next to him. All he had was his dreaded memories. He didn't know if he would die or not. Probably not. So he sat there, the wind curling up along his spine. He felt the dust slow down. Then, there was a long shield flying ahead of him.

"You okay, Stark?"


	2. Chapter 2: Beloved

Chapter 2: Beloved

The truck rolled to a stop. Loki jumped out of the car, and he moved his legs through the dusty slopes of a desert looking area. He saw the blondie and Pepper hop out of the cars. "We are going to camp here, Sir." Loki just nodded, as he sat down on a perched rock. Then, something flew by his head. He turned in the direction, seeing a rock hit him in the head. He fell off the rock, sliding down the slope he was next to. The blondie laughed. Pepper was just staring. Loki looked up, seeing that the blondie had the rocks clutched in her grasp. Loki snorted.

"Oh, Loki, what a mess you are!" giggled the blondie, as she extended a arm to help him. He flicked it away, and the blondie looked hurt. "You don't want any help up, Loki?"

"No. I don't see how you are an advantage." Loki's words made the girl pip up.

"Well, if you don't want to fall down the steeper side, you might want to take my hand," she bribed him. He looked behind his shoulder. She was right. There was steep slope behind him, and he might break his neck during that fall. He peered down to get a better look. It was a far ditch, and no way did he want to fall down that. He stared at the girl, as she streched her arm out to support his way up. He looked, suspiciously at it.

"Well, you threw the rocks at my head. Did you... want to on purposely touch my hand?" he questioned her. She sat there, red like a cherry.

"No..." she trailed off, looking away from his gaze.

"Yes..." Loki muttered, as he pulled out his leg from his stunning position next to the ridge. He used his arm muscules to haul himself closer to the rock for better grip. Then, the rock budged, moving down the slope. _Uh, oh, _Loki thought, as he looked behind his shoulder. He was approaching the side, rather quickly, he observed.

"Want my hand?" the blondie asked, dangling it above his head. He just stared at it.

"I can do this mysel-" he began, but he was interuppted by a large split in the rock. Now, he had no grip. He was now sliding down the side of the ridge, with only his leg support to keep him from falling down the cliff. He gazed at the drop. He let out a slow gulp. He stared at the hand. Then, he had one change. Take the hand or die. He snatched her hand, shoving her forward from his weight. Then, she let out a large pull, and Loki flew over the ridge, tumbling head over heels with the blondie. The rock had slid down the slope, and he was lucky he did not go with it. He landed... right on top of the blondie.

"Ech!" he screeched, as he stood straight up, getting off of her. He stared at her, before he slightly mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" she asked as she stood up.

"Nothing," he muttered. He saw Pepper staring at him and her. The blondie sat her hand on his shoulder. He stared at her, before he grabbed her throat and he pulled her away from him. "I don't want your hands anymore! We need to move on, I don't want to fall down any more cliffs."

OOooOOooOOooOOoo

It was a dark night, after all it was an enjoyable night. Natasha was watching a movie with Clint Barton, when they heard the elevator go by. They had rented an apartment for the night. Ever since the battle with Loki, they had been travelling the world, and they had gone to plenty of places while they were away. Natasha had missed her friends, the Avengers, but she had one that she was with, and she rather be with him than any other Avenger. She looked towards the elevator door. "I wonder who would be going by this late at night," she mentioned to him. He just shrugged.

"Maybe it's just some late tourist. Who knows?" he retorted to her, as he looked back towards the screen. Clint, Natasha knew, still had some severe wounds, but he needed to look after her and himself. And he declined every docter's office that Natasha had asked him to go to. He had a big cut in the back, but he ignored it. He knew that Natasha was MUCH more important than he was. He had betrayed the Avengers while Loki was still on earth and when he possesed him. But, Clint knew those days were over. What mattered now was the future, and Natasha. Sooin, the movie ended. "Let's go to sleep."

Natasha nodded, as he turned off the T.V with the remote and she made her way to the bedroom. She and Clint had slept every night together... in the same bed. What made Natasha uneasy was when Clint only wore some boxers. But, she didn't mind too much. She got in her pajamas, though that wasn't much more than a top and a bottom. She got under the covers, folowed by Clint, who took out the lights on his side of the room. He and she never... How did she put it? Natasha knew that they slept on opposite sides of the bed. They never cuddled with one another. NEVER. She turned off her light, before she rolled the other way, going into a deep sleep.

Natasha knew it wasn't long when she heard the door to their apartment open up. She walked out into the hallway, seeing nothing there. Then, when she turned around, Loki stood there. "Wow," he said. "I didn't expect to see that first thing in the morning." She covered herself up. He laughed, in true utter evil.

"What's so funny?" she asked him.

"You."

"How am I funn-" she started, when Loki approached her. She took a step backwards.

"You're funny because you always pick around. Cover yourself up... It's just funny," he snapped. She rolled her eyes. His green gaze met her's and she looked hard into his eyes. "Miss Romanoff, is it love you await in your bedroom?"

"Uh, love, like I said before, is for children, Sir," she reported to him. He laughed, before he began to circle her, watching her every move. "Why is it you come?" He stopped circling her.

"You, Miss Romanoff. You would be a useful person to help me," he replied.

"Help you with what, Sir?"

"To help me start a war with the human race." He let out a wide grin, as he had his staff gripped in his hands.

"Why would I help you start a war? Are you going to possess me, Sir? Because that wears off after a while..." she trailed off, as he walked towards her. She got wary for a moment, before he touched her neck, giving it a tight grip, before bending over to her ears.

"I'll persuade you," he whispered. Natasha felt... sick, disgusting, and tight in the insides. Loki was rather...uh, close, she observed. "It won't take much to get you on my side."

"Sir, it _will _take much to get me on your side," she mentioned. He tilted his head to the sides, as his cape trailed over her foot. She kicked it away.

"Oh, Miss Romanoff, you are so stubborn. You are much desperete, and determined to get what you want when you want it... And after all, I am quite sure you don't want to be named Mrs. Barton, would you?" he questioned, looking at her palely in the eye.

"I do not want to become Mrs. Odinson, thank you very much," she snarled.

"It kills you to say that," he growled to her. His green gaze burned her. He was right. She barely had the gut to say that. She was begginning to feel... Different. Something new was filling her body like milk in a bucket. "And who said I liked you?"

"It was just a thought occur, Sir," she replied to him, dryly. He sneered at her.

"Come with me, Miss Romanoff. Travel to worlds you may not ever know about in your life as mankind. Join me," he lifted a hand up. She stared at it, wary about might happen. She didn't know if she should or not. Then, she closed her eyes. Loki grinned. Then, Loki felt her hand drop into his. His plan worked. "You made a wise choice."

And with that, the two of them went into the elevator, and they began to go up a few floors.

Meanwhile, Tony was pulled off the road. Steve had saved him from utter death. He was lying down of Steve's couch. Then, in the morning, the phone rang. Steve answered it. "It's Clint," Clint said on the other line.

"Oh, hi Clint. Why are you calling me?"

"It's Natasha. She's gone!"


	3. Chapter 3: Not Even Possessed!

Chapter: Not Even Possessed

Natasha could not even believe herself. She had went with Loki... and she was not even possessed! She was sitting the back of the truck, with Loki, while the blondie and Pepper drived up at the front. Loki was sitting, silently as they raced along a watery path that had no cities around it. Water met his face. He slunked it off, as he turned to look at Natasha.

"I know that you think I made the right choice, but the Avengers will worry for me... Do I still have time to turn back?" she asked him. He glared at her.

"Turn back? No, of course not!" he snapped. "You'll soon see the true power of Gods, and their true nature. To never give in. If you... ever had the chance, would you be a God?" She was stunned. Why ask that question?

"Maybe?" she responded. "Why?"

"I can't only have humans with me as defenses. I need to pick one of you to be a God, to work with me forever. But, this person needs to have a bond with me, so they will not betray. Having God powers as an Avenger, I just wouldn't win..." he explained. "That's why." She just nodded.

_Oh, God. Holy crap. I feel like he just asked me out... He wants me to be a God with him so he can have help make the humans under his rule? Not in a million years! _Natasha thought, rather weirded out. She then was silent. "When will you choose her? You know, to be the God?"

"I-I am not sure," he retorted. "Maybe in a few days." She just nodded. Would he choose her? Then, they rolled to a stop. They had been on the road for hours now, and dusk was coming. Natasha jumped out of the car, then she was followed by Loki. They set up a camp, then night dwindled above them.

Loki crawled out of his sleeping chamber. He slept in the back of the car. Then, he closed his eyes. He was carried away in a vision.

_Loki was on the day to pick the God. He scanned the clearing, seeing Pepper. "Pepper," he announced. "You have shown loyalty, and you are a brave and noble member of this team. You are going to be handed the powers of a God!" His voice rang around the small group. Then, he dangled his spear above her head, before he gave her summoning powers. Then, it was a few days afterwards the picking. Pepper left, with her powers. Then, Loki lost the battle... because of Pepper! He had his butt beat pretty good. _

_Loki, he noticed that he was in the same scene as he was before, was on the day he was to pick a God. He looked around, seeing the three girls in a row. He eyed the blondie, and he let out a smile. "Miss," he chanted. "You are loyal, and you are brave and strong. You are now getting summoned the powers of a God!" His voice echoed the area they were in. He dangled his spear, but days afterward, the blondie left, and she had joined the Avengers to stop him from taking over the world. Loki was killed by the girl! He couldn't believe it._

_Yet again, Loki was in the same area as the two visions before this one. It was the day he picked a God to help him rule the world. He spotted Natasha, before he let out a wide grin. "Miss Romanoff," he yelled. "You are strong, beautiful-" Wait, what? Loki was interested by these visions. "and you are loyal. You now are getting promoted the powers of a God!" Then he gave her the powers. Days afterwards, Pepper and the blondie had left, but Natasha, she stayed. In later life, Loki and her took over the world, with her as his queen._

Loki blinked. That was rather weird to him. He let out a shrugg, as he walked back to his sleeping chamber, which was in the back of the truck. He got under the covers, while he dozed off to sleep.

OOooOOooOOooOOoo

Loki woke up, right as the dawning sun came over the high hill that they were on. He blinked, the sunlight striking his eyes like a spear. He saw Natasha drinking some water from a bottle. He let out a sigh. Two more days, and he was to pick the God, to work with him... forever... A girl by his side; how strange. He wiggled the thought out of his head. "Good morning, Miss Romanoff," he choked the words out. Deep inside, he felt a stirring sensation. He did not know what it was. The thought of this... new feeling made him wheel around with excitement. This new feeling, he only felt it when he was gazing at Natasha. He never felt it with any other girl, any other person, in fact!

"Mornin'," she said, as she stood up, and she threw the water aside. She took a seat next to him. He stirred, but he did not move away. He, the person who made the action, did not know why. Was Natasha having this same feeling that he was? He didn't know for sure, probably not, though. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Yeah," he said to her. She smiled. He gazed at her, in a way he had never looked at her before. It was not a mean look, it was not a gross look. It was a, uh, sort of a bewildered look. A look as if he had seen the most beautiful thing in the world. Then, a rock flew by his head. The blondie. He turned, but he was too late. The rock hit him, and he fell backwards, stuck between the rock and the car.

"I've got it!" the blondie yelped, as she ran to him. The blondie extended a hand. He did not take. "Darnit."

"Move out of the way," snapped Natasha, as she held out her hand to Loki. Loki, to his surprise, took it. She hauled him forward, but she fell backwards against a rock. He flew up, and he landed, yet again, on another girl. But this was not the blondie... this was Natasha. He felt their faces collide with one another. _Opps._

Natasha let out a blush, feeling Loki's weight upon her. "Sorry about that," he commented, as his neck rose up, to keep their faces from meeting with the other. But, to the blondie's disliking, he did not jump up and say "eck!". He sat there, looking into Natasha's eyes. The blondie, boy, was she jealous! She snatched Loki, then she hugged him.

"He's mine, Black Spider!" the blondie hollered. Loki wiggled his way free from the blondie's grasp. He streched a hand out, and Natasha took it. He pulled her up, and she came forward a little too much. He moved his hand forward to stop her, but too late. Her body pushed against his, and his hand wheeled around her hip. The blondie and Pepper stared. He sat there, looking at her with atonishing green eyes. The sensation was back! It pulsed though his veins. "Alright, enough! We don't want to slow down to some lovebirds!" The blondie stormed away as she said the words. Loki didn't know why... but he felt like he wanted to kiss Natasha... on the lips.

Meanwhile, Clint and Steve walked in circles around each other. Steve and Tony had come to Clint's apartment where Natasha left. "Why, why, why?" Clint repeated to himself, muttering each word with a shakey voice. "Why did she just, like, run off? Does she not like me?"

"Don't kill yourself like that, Clint! You know darn well she doesn't think that!" Steve hissed at him. Clint sighed. "And besides, there are boot marks in here. She might of been captured."

"I don't think thee Black Widow would be captured by a man if she can handle three of them," Clint retorted, dryly. He let out a soft wail, as if this was a hopeless attempt to find Natasha. Tony just ignored the two bickering Avengers. "Maybe, we can follow the boots an-"

"I don't think they would still be in this building, Barton," Steve interuppted. "But, however, it is worth a shot." Steve walked out of the apartment door and he followed the boot marks until it lead to the elevator. "Someone took a ride up."

"Now we'll never find her! We don't know what floor they stopped at," Clint mentioned, as he and Tony walked out of the room, following after Steve. "We'd have to guess every floor until we see boot marks!" Steve looked up, seeing his worried friend in such a panic.

"Then so be it."

Clint gasped. "This thing has like, six floors! How about Tony gets on his suit and he flies through the windows-" he began, but he was yet again cut off by Steve.

"Listen, Clint, you are acting like a fool. We need to think this, through and through. And by yelping around like that, I believe that we are never going to find her!" Steve snapped, as he clicked the elevator button. "Now come on, if finding Natasha is important to you." Tony and Clint walked towards he elevator, and they hopped in with Steve.

It wasn't long when they found the bootmarks again. They used to be on the fourth floor. But they took a ride up to the sixth, and Jack Pot! The bootmarks were leading farther down the hallway. "Oh, and I forgot to mention this, but last night me and Natasha heard someone going up the stairs. That was the last visitor, and I heard the elevator stop at our floor. I am sorry I couldn't have said that, like, a long time ago," Clint breathed.

"It's fine, Barton," Steve said, as he walked down the hallway until the boots came into a door. "Tony, I will open the window down this isle, and I want you to ask the manager if someone is in room three-twenty-five." Tony nodded, as he put the head on of his suit, and he flew out the open window. Clint sat in his potition, until Tony came back. "Well?"

"Well, the people who were in this room, they left last night. He said they didn't stay long, maybe for about one hour. He said they drove away towards the east, near the areas of the marsh. I suggest we follow after it, ourselves," Tony said, as he pulled the head off of the suit. Steve nodded. He was followed by Clint, but he still had a worried face. He followed Steve and Tony down the elevator to the first floor.

"Well, does anyone know where the east is?" Clint asked. Tony pointed towards a place that had some trees and some vines hanging down.

"The manager said they looked like they were travelling, because that is near the marsh biome. No where in that direction is there a city by a couple thousand miles. We'll need to follow these tiremarks. I'll fly ahead, but I might not meet up with you again. You guys can take the trucks, like Clint, take your truck, and Steve take the truck we used to get to this apartment. Follow the tracks, and we'll meet up with eack other again. Good luck," Tony commanded, as he flew off. Steve and Clint knew they had nothing to do, so they listened to the orders.

Tony was flying ahead, at a rather quick pace. He followed the tiremarks, and he saw that they went into open water. A stream lead the way. He knew that this was an advantage for himself though. There would be wet tiremarks. And after he looked in all directions, he knew they went downstream. He flew forwards, following them with the best he could. After flying straight for a few hours, he looked around. He saw a tent, and a truck. "Jarvis, send me a footage of the trail I took. I need to get back to the others, and tell them that we found the destination."

_"Already done, sir," _Jarvis replied. Tony nodded, and he pulled down a screen, following it to get back to his friends. Tony found them, moving downstream in their trucks. Tony flew down to them.

"Stark, did you find anything?" Steve asked him.

"Yes, I did, Captain. I found their destination, and follow me if you want to get our Widow back," Tony replied. Steve and Clint nodded, and they followed after Tony. Tony left the screen open so he could not lose track of where they were. Soon, they arrived at the place where Loki and the girls camped out. "We're here."

It was about the evening, it took way too much time to get there from where they had left from. Tony walked out in the clearing. "Clint, I want you to check over there. Me and Captain here are going to look in that tent." Clint nodded.

"It would be a genuine pleasure," Clint responded. He walked off, towards an area near a small stream. He looked around, seeing some trees and the flow of the water. He turned around, walking off towards the truck, which was parked in the back off some trees. He looked in, seeing a tent. That didn't help, he knew, but he saw some of Natasha's supplies, like her water tin. He walked off, and he smiled. He was very excited now. There, by the stream, was Natasha!

"Natasha!" he yelped. She looked stunned to see him, as she wheeled around. "I'm so glad I found you!" Clint ran to her, giving her a bear hug. "I missed you so much!"

"Uh, it's good to see you, Clint," Natasha said. "But why the heck are you here?" He stopped hugging her.

"To get you, of course! The man whole stole you will get something of my mind," Clint explained to her, as he scooped her up in his arms. "I thought you didn't like me and you ran off."

"Well if I didn't like you, I would of done that a long time ago," she reported. He laughed, but then, something, with green eyes, jumped out of the bush. Clint stared in utter horror. "Loki!"

"Where do you think you're going, Hawk?" asked Loki. Clint dropped Natasha. "Why are you touching things that don't belong to you?" Clint looked up, a questioning glance.

"I'm taking Natasha home," he snapped. Loki let out a wide grin.

"I am sorry, but she does not want to go home. She would much rather stay here with me. She wants to help my evil plot," Loki growled. Clint shook his head.

"I think she would want to stay with me, wouldn't you, Natasha?" he asked her. She looked down. This was tough. She looked as if she was about to say yes, but she walked towards Loki. Loki gave a grin. He pulled his staff out, protecting Natasha. Clint gasped.

"You have wasted much of your time, Hawk. But I was not lying. She wants to be here, with me. Not you and your Avenger friends!" said Loki, as he snarled at Clint.

"Tell me it's not true, Natasha! Please!" he yelled. Tears formed in his eyes. And they burst out by the next thing she said.

"It's true."

"No, no, no, NATASHA! No!" he screamed. Tony and Steve raced in the clearing. Clint sprang at Loki, but Tony and Steve held him back. "No! Let me kill him! I need to tear his eyes out! I'll kill him in every way he fears!" Tony shook his head.

"Let's go," he told Steve and Clint. Clint did not oblige, he kept fussing around. Steve nodded, as he took Clint away. Clint hit his back, but it didn't do much. Loki smiled.

Out of the random, Natasha hugged Loki. He gapped. "Thank you, Loki. You're right. I don't want to be with them," she said. He smiled, as he hugged her back.

"I'll make sure they don't get you," he promised. Then, Natasha did the unthinkable. She gave Loki a kiss on the cheek. He made wide eyes.

And she wasn't even possessed!


End file.
